finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Esuna (ability)
.]] :''For the spell in the original Final Fantasy, see Poisona. , also known as Heal, Remedy, and Clear, is a recurring spell in the Final Fantasy series. When cast on a character, it will remove most abnormal status ailments. It can generally erase common ailments like Poison or Blind, which can also be removed by other spells like Poisona and Blindna, as well as less common status ailments that do not necessarily have their own removal spell. Some titles Esuna also has an upgrade called Esunaga. Appearances ''Final Fantasy While Esuna appears in this game, it has the typical effects of Poisona. Final Fantasy II Esuna, known as Heal in the Neo Demiforce fan-translation of the Famicom version, is a White Magic spell which cures status effects that can otherwise last after battle. As the level of the spell increases, the more status effects it can cure and the higher the chance of success. At level 1, it can only remove Poison and Darkness. At level 2 and up, the spell will be able to remove Curse in addition to Poison and Darkness, Esuna will then be able to cure Amnesia at level 3, Toad at level 4, and Stone at level 5. Esuna can also be used on multiple targets, although the chance of success is reduced drastically if the spell's level is not high. Add one level to the above figures if the spell targets all allies except Darkness, which can still be cured at level 1. Any character can learn Esuna by having them use the Esuna Tome (called the Esuna Scroll in the ''Origins release). In addition to each of the statuses cured above, at level 7 and higher, Esuna also has the odd ability to remove KO from a target, reviving him/her with 1 HP. ''Final Fantasy III Esuna, or Heal, is a level 7 White Magic spell that can heal all status ailments affecting a party member with a 60% accuracy. It can be bought for 20,000 Gil at Doga's Village or the Invincible. Final Fantasy IV Esuna was translated as Heal in the SNES release. Tellah knows the spell when he joins for the first time, while Cecil learns it at level 35, Rosa learns it at level 18, Porom at level 20, and child Rydia at level 10. It costs 20 MP to cast and will never miss, as long as there's a status on the target. It removes all statuses except for Berserk, which can only be removed via the spell in the ''Advance remake, and can be cast outside of battle while under Toad and Pig statuses. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Esuna costs 20 MP to cast and is learned by Cecil at level 24, Rosa at level 18, Ceodore at level 20, and Porom at level 20. Kain, Fusoya, White Mage, and Leonora all start with this spell. Final Fantasy V Once again, Esuna was translated as Heal in the SNES release, but translated as Esna in the PS port. It is a Level 4 White Magic Spell and costs 10 MP to cast. The party finds it in a pot in Karnak Castle, or it can be bought for 3,000 gil at either Lix, Regole, Castle of Bal, Quelb, or Castle Surgate. Esuna can be cast by Calofisteri and Carbuncle. Final Fantasy VI Esuna was translated as Remedy in the SNES release. Unicorn teaches it at a rate of X3, while Seraph (Seraphim in the SNES original) teaches it at a x4 rate, Alexander at a x15 rate, and Lakshmi at a x20 rate. It costs 15 MP to cast and is vulnerable to Runic. Esuna can be cast by Level 50 Magic, Level 80 Magic, Cherry, and Desert Hare. Final Fantasy VII Esuna is the second level spell in the Heal Materia. It costs 15 MP to cast and cures Sleep, Poison, Sadness, Fury, Confusion, Silence, Frog, Small, Slow-numb, Petrify, Berserk, Paralyzed and Darkness. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Esuna costs 12 MP to cast and restores Zack of all negative status ailments. Esuna is not as useful in this game as in others - three of the five status ailments Zack is vulnerable to, Stop, Stun and Silence, prevent him from casting Esuna at all until they wear off. Final Fantasy VIII Esuna can be drawn from select enemies. Another form of Esuna is a command ability Treatment. Learned from the Guardian Force Siren, it is usable even when the user is silenced and recovers some statuses the normal Esuna spell can't, such as Doom. Casting Esuna in battle increases compatibility with Carbuncle and Cerberus by 0.2, but lowers compatibility with Siren by 1.2, and with Diabolos and Eden by 0.2. , Chimera, Droma, Edea , Gerogero, GIM47N, Grand Mantis, Helix, Iguion, Left Probe, Mesmerize, NORG, Oilboyle, Paratrooper, Propagator, Rinoa, Turtapod, Vysage Level 30-100: GIM52A | Draw Points = Balamb Garden - Library (never refills), Deling City - Sewer, Deep Sea Research Center Steam Room, Great Plains of Galbadia | Refine = Supt Mag-RF: 1 M-Stone Piece refines into 5 Esunas; 1 Dragon Fang refines into 20 Esunas; 1 Med Kit refines into 100 Esunas | HP = +5 | Str = +0.06 | Vit = +0.36 | Mag = +0.12 | Spr = +0.36 | Spd = +0.03 | Eva = +0.02 | Hit = +0.03 | Luk = +0.10 | Elem-Atk = No effect | Elem-Def = No effect | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = Poison, Petrify, Darkness, Berserk, Slow, Silence, Sleep, Stop, Curse, Confusion: +0.20% }} Final Fantasy IX Eiko learns Esuna late in the game. It can be learned from the Fairy Flute, Siren's Flute, Angel Flute, or the Rubber Suit. The spell cannot be learned by Garnet. It costs 8 MP to cast and 80 AP to master. Esuna can be cast by Kraken, Kraken (Crystal), Maliris, Maliris (Crystal), and Ozma. Final Fantasy X Esuna is a White Magic spell obtainable in Yuna's section of the basic Sphere Grid. It is one of the abilities she begins with; along with Cure. It costs 5 MP to use and can cure all negative status effects except Curse, Zombie, Doom, Power Break, Magic Break, Armour Break, and Mental Break. Sanctuary Keeper is the only enemy in the game capable of casting this spell. Final Fantasy X-2 Esuna is a White Magic spell that can be learned for 20 AP and costs 10 MP to cast. It removes all negative status effects. The Chocobo enemy in the Coliseum is the only enemy to cast the spell. Final Fantasy XI Esuna, introduced in the April 2009 version update, is a spell that can be used to remove one detrimental status effect on all party members within an area of effect as long as the caster has that enfeebling effect as well. Esuna removes a status from the White Mage and the same status from all other party members within range. This effect is enhanced if Afflatus Misery is activated. It will allow Esuna to erase up to two status effects on the White Mage, and the other members of the party within range. Esuna cannot remove negative status ailments granted by songs. Esuna can also not remove status ailments that prevent the White Mage from casting, such as Silence or Petrification. This spell can be used after casting Sacrifice so that the caster can remove an enfeebling effect that they did not have prior to casting Sacrifice. ''Final Fantasy XII Esuna is a White Magick spell attainable after the events at the Tomb of Raithwall. It requires the White Magick 4 license which costs 35 LP, and the spell costs 2,800 gil. It removes most status effects from a target, except the Slow, Stop, Doom, Disease, Oil, HP Critical, X-Zone, Stone and KO. Esunaga is an upgrade of Esuna, which has the same effect but targets all party members. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Esuna is a White Magick 7 License. It is 100 gil cheaper than in the original version and is bought in Eruyt Village, but costs 70 LPs. Esuna can be used by the job classes White Mage, Knight and Red Mage; though Knight must first obtain the Esper Mateus license and Red Mage with the Shemhazai license. ''Final Fantasy XIII Esuna is a spell used by the Medic, which requires two ATB segments to cast. It can remove any status ailment on a character with the exception of Doom, however it will only remove one status ailment per casting, with the most recently inflicted status ailment removed first. It is learned by advancing as a Medic and can be learned by everyone, though at different Crystarium stages; Lightning (stage 4), Vanille (stage 4), Hope (stage 5), Sazh (stage 7), Snow (stage 7) and Fang (stage 7). Final Fantasy Tactics Esuna is a spell learned by the White Mage job class. It costs 18 MP to use, cost 300 JP to learn, and has a speed of 34. It removes ailment status from targets within range including Petrify, Blind, Confusion, Silence, Berserk, Toad, Poison, Sleep, Immobilize, Disable. In the PS version, there is a chance that the caster will chant, upon using this spell: "Heavenly wind, carry us to fountain of power! Esuna!". There is another spell, "Dispelna" (デスペナ, ''desupena; mistranslated as "Deathspell 2" in the original version), exclusive to guest-only Job classes Cleric and Princess as a command ability of Holy Magick. Despite its name, this spell has exactly the opposite effect to Dispel in the series. It can remove more ailment status than Esuna, including Petrify, Confusion, Silence, Vampire, Toad, Poison, Stop, Sleep, Immobilize, and Disable from one target. Dispelna is also the only spell that does not have an incantation chanted by its user. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Esuna is learned by the White Mage Job class by equipping the Pure Staff. It takes 200 AP to master. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Esuna can be used by both the White Mage and Seer Job classes. It takes 200 AP to learn and costs 12 MP to cast. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Heal is found in Falls Basin and heals all status ailments. Phoebe and Kaeli can cast this spell. When cast on enemies, it inflicts multiple status ailments upon them. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Clear Magicite can only be found in dungeons. Once a player finds it, they can cast it until they leave that dungeon. While it removes negative status effects, it can also remove positive ones like Haste. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Clear Magicite can be found in dungeons or purchased at the Magic Goods stand in Rebena Te Ra. Clear Magicite can only be used once, so players can carry from 5 to 99 Clear Magicite. Clear Pockets can be found or purchased from the Mog Mart so players can carry more. Besides removing negative status effects, it also restores a small amount of SP. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Clear is a level 1 Protection Spell, exclusive to the White Mage class, and caps at level 100. It removes negative statuses from an ally and can be used as often as needed. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Clear is one of the six basic spells available to all characters. It is cast with the turquoise icon, and may be piled with Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder to cast Barrier, Slow, and Haste, respectively. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Esuna appears a White Magic spell and costs 2 AP to cast. The spell can be given to any character by having an Esuna Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can be purchased for 1,500 gil in Guera, Urbeth, and Arbor all after darkness floods the world. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Etymology One theory suggests that Esuna being combined from the first Japanese Kanas of 'E'''eikyuu (永久, eternal), Su'tetasu'' (ステータス, status) and ''N'aosu (治す, cure, this suffix succeeds from single ailment healing spells such as Poisona from the original Final Fantasy). It makes sense that there exists another ailment recovery spell, Basuna ('''b'attle-status-cure'') in Final Fantasy II which only cures the ailments whose effect fades over time or once the battle completes. In which Esuna cures the ailments that sustain after battle and cannot be removed by Basuna. Gallery ja:エスナ Category:Final Fantasy II White Magic Category:Final Fantasy III White Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V White Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Healing Magic Category:Final Fantasy VII Spells Category:Final Fantasy VIII Restorative Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X White Magic Category:Final Fantasy X-2 White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Healing Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII White Magick Category:Final Fantasy XIII Medic Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics White Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance White Magic Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift High Magick Category:Final Fantasy Mystic Quest White Magic Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light White Magic